The present invention relates generally to utilizing vehicle trailer hitches for functions other than trailer towing. Specifically, the invention relates to a coupling device for connecting utility items to a trailer hitch.
It is often the case that when one is not using one's trailer hitch to pull a load, one might use the hitch in other manners. By way of example, one might connect a bike rack or a ski rack to the hitch.
Currently, the available options for connecting a utility item to a trailer hitch include first connecting a shank to the bottom of the utility item. The shank is then engaged with a receiver hitch attached to the vehicle. A disadvantage of this method is that different shank sizes and shapes must be available to accommodate different sized hitches. In addition, this method does not allow for connection to a "fixed tongue" hitch.
Another available option includes attaching a "foot" to the bottom of the utility item. This "foot" can sit on or below either the tongue of a receiver hitch ball mount or the tongue of a fixed tongue hitch. The "foot", and thereby the utility item, is held in place by the hitch ball assembly. This method, however, requires removal and reattachment of the entire ball assembly in order to install and remove the utility item. This entails substantial time and effort each time the utility item is either put into place or removed.
Yet another option includes attaching a tube to the utility item. This tube is then lowered onto a stem assembly, which is attached to the trailer hitch. A nut/bolt combination is then used to secure the utility item/tube to the stem assembly. This method allows slight horizontal and vertical movement by the utility item mounting tube due to the tolerances required in order to allow the mounting tube to be attached and removed without difficulty. These slight movements at the connection point translate into large movements of the utility item at its top and also tend to create rattling noises.
Still another device includes a utility item which is designed to receive a shaft in a lower portion of the item, wherein the shaft is substituted for a mounting ball or stem which is normally attached to the trailer hitch. The utility item is then slidably engaged with the shaft and the shaft is locked in place relative to the utility item. Again, this device will result in movement by the utility item due to necessary tolerances. Additionally, this method is time consuming in that each time a utility item is to be attached, the mounting ball or stem which is normally attached to the hitch for towing must be removed and the shaft for the utility item must be connected. The same process, but in reverse, must be performed when one subsequently wishes to tow a load.
To date, there is not available a universal bolt-on hitch utility item connection method which does not require removal of the hitch stem to install the utility item and which can eliminate movement and rattling noise created by the securing device.